Karaoke Night 5: Solos
by Sapphire93
Summary: The Teen Titans decide to take a day off from fighting. So, they have a karaoke night. Funnier and better than it sounds. R&R please. First TT fic. Please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Anything else I mention in this fic, I also don't own. I don't own the songs. They are by All-American Rejects, Jump 5, LMNT, Hope 7, Kaci, Cherie, Emma Roberts, Baha Men, Ted Poley, Drew Seeley, and there's a song in here that's from the movie White Christmas.**

**Chapter One**

**Beast Boy's alarm clock went off. He stuck his hand out from under the covers and shut it off. He threw off his covers and sat up and stretched. He sighed, _7:00 AM..._ He thought, _Today's going to be another boaring day of fighting villans for stupid reasons. Always robbing banks and such. _Beast Boy got out of bed and stared at himself in the mirror. He fixed his hair so it was neat. _Stupid bed head! _Beast Boy heard a knocking on his door. "Yeah?"**

**"You want breakfast or what?" Cyborg asked through the door.**

**"I'll be there in a minute!" Beast Boy took one more look at himself in the mirror and sighed another time. "I gotta get myself a neater bed..."**

**In the kitchen...**

**Robin walked in. "Hey, guys! How'd you all sleep?"**

**"Fine." Raven replied not bothering to look up from her book.**

**"I slept like a baby!" Cyborg smiled.**

**"I slept like a baby Snorflob!" Starfire smiled, too.**

**Robin raised an eyebrow at her. "Um...I'm going to just guess that you slept well, then."**

**"She's hyper enough." Raven closed her book.**

**"She's always hyper." Cyborg corrected.**

**"That proves she sleeps all night."**

**"And what if she doesn't sleep?"**

**"This is pointless...What are you talking about?" Raven shook her head.**

**"How would Starfire feel if she didn't sleep?" Cyborg repeated.**

**"If your trying to prove something to me, it's not working." Raven stated.**

**Cyborg glared at her. "I'm not! I'm just trying to say--"**

**"What's burning?" Beast Boy walked in sniffing the air.**

**Cyborg paused and took a sniff, too. "MY WAFFLES!" he ran back into the kitchen.**

**It was finally quiet.**

**"So, Beast Boy," Robin broke the silence. "Did you get a good night's sleep?"**

**"Yeah," Beast Boy yawned. "Though I'm still tired."**

**"I think everybody is." Robin replied.**

**"Okay, the waffles are fine." Cyborg walked back in carrying them with a sigh of relief.**

**"God forbid the waffles burn..." Raven muttered.**

**Cyborg glared at her again.**

**

* * *

"Cyborg, may we please have some more waffles now?" Starfire asked.**

**Cyborg brightened up. "Sure!" he threw two more waffles onto everyone's plates. They were extremly crunchy from the burn.**

**"Very good, Cyborg!" Starfire gulped all of hers down.**

**Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy stared at her, wondering how she could eat so many.**

**"Sorry, Cy. Suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore." Robin pushed his plate away.**

**Cyborg's jaw dropped. "What?"**

**"I'm not hungry, either." Raven went along with Robin's excuse.**

**Beast Boy pretended to eat them, but was secretly giving them to Silky, who was under the table.**

**Cyborg knew Raven and Robin didn't like his waffles. "BB? You like them, don't you?"**

**"Not really." Beast Boy put his plate on the floor and let Silky eat the rest.**

**Starfire gave Cyborg her plate. "More, please!"**

**"At least someone likes them." Cyborg gave her more.**

**"Don't be silly!" Beast Boy tried to sound on the bright side. "Silky likes them!"**

**Cyborg glared at Beast Boy. "Shut up."**

**Suddenly, the alarm went off. Robin looked at his Titan watch. "Slade!"**

**"Why doesn't Slade ever consider taking a vacation?" Cyborg asked.**

**Robin ignored his question. "Titans! Go!"**

**Beast Boy stayed seated. _Vacation...Yes! Vacation! That's why this villan stuff is so boring! We need a vacation! _"Wait!" Beast Boy stopped everyone from leaving. "A vacation's a great idea!"**

**"Sure, Beast Boy. You can mention it to Slade once we see him." Raven tried pushing Beast Boy out of the way.**

**Beast Boy stood his ground. "No! Not a vacation for him. For us."**

**"Are you crazy?" Cyborg asked.**

**"Beast Boy, it's impossible for us to take a vacation. We have to save the city. It's what we do." Robin explained.**

**"Come on! Just for one day. One day. That's it. The police are there. I'm sure they've got everything under control. Please?" Beast Boy begged.**

**"We don't have anywhere to go, though." Cyborg said.**

**"We could stay right here." Beast replied.**

**"Oh, fun." Raven sat down.**

**"We could have a karaoke night." Beast Boy smiled at the thought he had randomly came up with.**

**"What??" Robin objected.**

**"That sounds like fun!" Cyborg agreed.**

**"Cyborg!" Robin yelled.**

**"Here we go..." Raven rolled her eyes.**

**"What?" Cyborg asked.**

**"We can't have a karaoke night! Not now, at least." Robin said.**

**"Please, what is a karaoke night?" Starfire asked.**

**"We sing to eachother." Beast Boy said simply.**

**Starfire clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Oh, a karaoke night! May we please have one?"**

**"Yeah, please?" Cyborg begged.**

**Robin glanced at Beast Boy, who was smiling. Hoping Raven would want to do a karaoke night, too, Robin glanced at her, but she just shook her head no. "I guess..." Robin agreed slowly.**

**Raven groaned as the other three cheered. Then there was a knocking at the door.**

**"I'll get it." Robin opened the door.**

**"Hi, guys. I just came to drop something off. I'll leave in a second." It was Terra.**

**Beast Boy ran over to her. "Don't go! You can join us."**

**"Join you? With what? A battle?" Terra asked confused.**

**"No, we're having a karaoke night." Beast Boy explained.**

**"I'll set everything up," Cyborg went into the other room and took Raven with him. "You can help me."**

**"Yay..." Raven followed Cyborg.**

**Blackfire crashed through the door. "You better get that kid to help you with a battle. Your battling me and you'll need all the help you can get!"**

**"Sister?" Starfire stared at her amazed.**

**"Surprised?" Blackfire smiled.**

**"A battle with you was totally random, don't you think?" Beast Boy scratched his head. "Anyway, we're having a karaoke night now. We're trying to take a break from all that fighting and stuff. I would love for you to join us, though!" Beast Boy walked Blackfire into the living room where Cyborg and Raven were setting everything up.**

**"Um, wait...I just want to--" Blackfire tried to get away, but Beast Boy pushed her into a seat.**

**"Come on, guys!" he called.**

**Everyone came in and sat down.**

**"Terra can join us, Beast Boy. But Blackfire?" Robin asked.**

**"It's okay," Beast Boy smiled without a care in the world. This was a break from fighting. So for the day, everyone was a good guy. No villans. "Are we ready, Cy?"**

**"I think..." Cyborg had no idea what he was doing.**

**"Good! I'll go first," Beast Boy stood up on the stage and started speaking into the mic. "Okay, I just--"**

**"Ready?" Cyborg asked.**

**"NO! I'm talking!" Beast Boy snapped.**

**"Jeez..." Cyborg rolled his eyes.**

**"Okay, anyway, I just wanted to say that today is officially the day that the Teen Titans are off duty!" Beast Boy waited for cheers and claps like he was the king of the world, but there was silence.**

**"So...Now are you ready?" Cyborg asked.**

**Beast Boy glared at everyone. "Go ahead..."**

**_I've go trouble in my life  
No dreams to make me cry  
I've never frightened a worry  
You know it's always goodbye_**

**_I heat up  
I cool down  
When something gets in my way I go around it  
I don't let life get me down  
I'm gonna take it the way that I found it _**

I got the music in me  
I got the music in me  
I got the music in me  
Yeah yeah yeah  
I got the music in me  
I got the music in me  
I got the music in me  
I got the music in  
I got the music in  
I got the music in me  
I got the music in  
I got the music in  
I got the music in me

**"Doesn't a girl sing this?" Blackfire asked.**

**"I don't know." Robin felt really weird around Blackfire.**

_**You say that life is a circle  
But that's the way that I found it  
You gotta move in a straight line  
Keeping my feet firmly on the ground **_

I heat up  
I cool down  
I got words in my head so I sing them  
I don't let life get me down  
Can't hold onto my blow so I play them

**_  
I got the music in me  
I got the music in me  
I got the music in me  
Ya, ya  
I got the music in me  
I got the music in me  
I got the music in me _**

Feel funky  
Feel good  
Gonna fly like a bird  
Hold on to your hat and sing sing sing  
I got the music, oh oh oh

**"I thought that this was sung by a band?" Terra wondered.**

**"I don't think so..." Robin thought.**

**"Why me? Why am I here?" Raven banged her head on the table.**

**_I got the music in me  
I got the music in me  
I got the music in me  
Ya, ya, ya  
I got the music in me  
I got the music in me  
I got the music in me  
I got the music (in me)  
I got the music in me  
I got the music (in me)  
I got the music (in me)  
I got the music, they pretty music  
I got the music in me  
I got the music (in me)  
I got the music (in me)  
I got the music in me  
I got the music (in me)  
I got the music (in me)  
I got the music in me  
I got the music (in me)  
I got the music (in me)  
I got the music in me  
I got the music  
I got the music in me, ya_**

**Beast Boy stopped and everyone stared at him. "I'm done."**

**"Yay!!" Starfire clapped and jumped out of her seat. "That was wonderful!"**

**"Thank you! At least someone here--"**

**"Just pick who's next!" Cyborg interupted him.**

**"Blackfire." Beast Boy sat down.**

**Blackfire got pushed onto the stage by Starfire. "Yes, Blackfire! Sing! This is called a karaoke night."**

**"Tell me something I don't know. Like...Why am I related to you?" Blackfire shot back.**

**"Just sing!" Cyborg started the music.**

**_Oh Yeah! oh oh...  
I look around and see the possibilities  
You know its fun to be me  
Never fit the crowd Nothing gets me down Never scared to dream  
If something can be done I'm gonna prove them wrong  
Make everybody believe  
If I had the chance I would change it all  
That's what I'm ready to see _**

If I had it my way I would make new rules that sounds cool  
People say I'm crazy they don't understand who I am  
If I had it my way I would change the world just one girl  
If I... If I... If I had it my way

**"I am going to die..." Raven muttered.**

**_I've got a buzz in me that know one ever sees  
In the attitude YEAH!  
I'm gonna find a way no matter what they say  
I do what I gotta do  
Cuz when I see something that can be done that only makes me strong  
It happens every time  
Cuz I can take a situation totally wrong and make it turn out right _**

If I had it my way I would make new rules that sounds cool  
People say I'm crazy they don't understand who I am  
If I had it my way I would change the world just one girl  
If I... If I... If I had it my way

Na Na Na Na  
I can do anything  
Na Na Na Na  
So watch me

**"Robin?" Raven whispered.**

**"Yeah?" he replied, not taking his eyes off of Blackfire.**

_**If I had it my way I would make new rules that sounds cool  
People say I'm crazy they don't understand who I am  
If I had it my way I would change the world just one girl  
If I... If I... If I had it my way**_

**_If I had it my way I would make new rules that sounds cool  
People say I'm crazy they don't understand who I am  
If I had it my way I would change the world just one girl  
If I... If I... If I had it my way_**

**"Can I go fight Slade alone?" Raven begged.**

**Robin looked Raven in the eyes. "No, you can't fight--"**

**"What is wrong with you Titans?" Slade burst in.**

**"Oh...Screw it..." Raven slouched in her seat.**

**"What?" Cyborg asked.**

**"I call you kids for a fight and none of you show up!" Slade yelled.**

**"We're having a karaoke night! Wanna join?" Beast Boy asked.**

**"Okay, no! I draw the line at Slade! I let Blackfire join us, I'm not letting Slade join us." Robin protested.**

**"A karaoke night?" Slade asked confused.**

**"Yeah. You can be next." Beast Boy pushed Slade on the stage.**

**"Beast Boy...Your ignoring me..." Robin glared.**

**"Cyborg, put something on for him." Beast Boy said.**

**Cyborg listened, ignoring Robin, as well.**

**"I hate you people..." Raven said as Cyborg put on the song for Slade.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**"Excuse me, but why am I apart of this?" Slade asked.**

**"It's called fun, okay?" Beast Boy smiled.**

**Slade glared at him.**

**"Are you ready?" Cyborg asked.**

**"What happens if I don't want to sing?" Slade replied.**

**"Well..." Beast Boy thought for amoment searching for an answer. "You don't get a choice. Hit it, Cy!"**

**"But that's stupid!" Slade complained when Cyborg hit the play button.**

**_Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that  
Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that  
Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that  
C'mon, ladies, rock the party, shake your body, everybody  
C'mon, everybody_**

**"Oh, what the--" Slade shook his head not wanting to have any part of this.**

**_Let's move it all night  
Let's take it back to the old school  
Can you feel the vibe yeah  
Just dance to the rhythm and let me  
See ya wind your waistline  
Jump back and do the twist  
And the electric slide yeah  
(Move it man)_**

**_Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that  
Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that  
Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that  
C'mon fellas rock the party, shake your body, everybody  
Can anyone do the Double Bump?_**

**"I'll be in my room." Raven got out of her seat.**

**Starfire pulled her back down. "No. Please stay. I am having fun with the singing of the karaoke night."**

**"Your not even singing, yet." Raven said confused.**

**"May I have a turn?" Starfire smiled.**

**"Be my guest." Raven replied.**

_**Like back in the day  
We thought we'd bring it to ya  
Baha Men keep it groovin' yeah yeah  
Well I can see everybody on the floor  
Doing the running man  
Do the mash potato  
Or walk the Philly Dog if you can  
Yeah  
(Move it man)  
**_

**_Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that  
Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that  
Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that_**

**"But for now, I'll be in my room." Raven said.**

**"But why, Raven? Do you not want to do the singing of the karaoke night?" Starfire asked.**

**"What do you think?"**

_**C'mon, y'all, let's rock the party, shake your body, everybody  
Remember back in the day  
When we used to dance the Boogaloo  
**_

_**Everybody used to rock the beat  
Solid Gold kickin' up, too  
And everybody rock together with the DJ when he plays  
Smooth music is kickin' clippin'  
We rush back and we keep dippin'  
C'mon, baby, let's rock, let's rock  
We gonna get up on the dance floor and do the Pee Wee Herman  
So shake it up  
And do the bus stop  
And do the Robot  
And, baby, do the rock yeah  
(Move it man)  
**_

**_Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that  
Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that  
Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that  
C'mon, y'all, let's rock the party, shake your body, everybody  
LA, Atlanta, NY, whassup, Seattle Dallas and Houston, Baltimore and D.C. now, Tampa, I know you do the dip now, Memphis, I know you do the Funky Chicken,  
You know, you know, you know, Canada, Australia, uh huh_**

**"Is this over?" Slade asked.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Beast Boy pushed him off of the stage mad that he didn't sing at all.**

**"Thank you." Slade marched off of the stage with an attitude.**

**"Pick someone to be next. Come on! We don't have all day." Beast Boy ordered.**

**Slade looked like he was ready to kill this kid. "Terra." he replied calmly.**

**Terra blushed a little and walked onto the stage.**

**"Yeah, Baby! Let's go!" Beast Boy screamed.**

**"I really think--" Terra tried to explain.**

**"Go!" Cyborg smiled and pushed the play button.**

**Terra looked annoyed, but she sang anyway.**

**_Somewhere out there I know that you're waiting for me  
I'm still believing   
Dreaming that one day you'll see  
Everybody tells me I've still got so much to learn  
They don't seem to understand_**

It's a fool that falls in love and still gets lonely  
Dreams are not enough or so they tell me  
Someday, someway, somehow  
You will find your way to me and then you will see that fool is me

**Raven bounced in her seat.**

**"What's wrong with you?" Robin asked.**

**Raven slowly turned her head to face him and gave him a glare.**

**"I'll shut up." he leaned back in her chair and continued to watch Terra.**

_**Every moment I live without youbreaks my heart  
There's no one better   
So why must we still be apart  
No one ever told me you'd be the last one to love  
I've gotta make you understand**_

It's a fool that falls in love and still gets lonely  
Dreams are never enough or so they tell me  
Someday, someway, somehow  
You will find your way to me 

**_I believe that love plays a game with my heart_**

And theres nothing I can do  
Don't you feel me too

**Beast Boy sneezed then looked up cheerfully. "BLESS ME!"**

**Blackfire rolled her eyes. "Idiot..."**

**_It's a fool that falls in love and still gets lonely  
Dreams are not enough or so they tell me  
Someday, someway, somehow  
You will find your way to me and then you will see_**

It's a fool that falls in love and still gets lonely  
Dreams are not enough or so they tell me

**Slade shifted his weight. "What am I doing here?"**

**"You wanted a battle with the Titans." Blackfire replied.**

**"I wasn't talking to you." Slade gave her an attitude.**

**Blackfire glared at him and shot an attitude back. "Then who were you talking to then? Yourself? That's means your crazy. Either way, if you were talking to someone or not, no one was listening to you."**

**Slade thought for a moment. "You did." he thought he stumped her.**

**"That's because your sitting right next to me and bellowed that out in my ear!" she cross her arms.**

**Slade sighed and leaned back into his chair and he and Robin glanced uneasy looks at each other.**

**_I'm dreamin  
I'm waitin  
Inside my arms without you  
I can't live without you  
I want your hands by my side_**

Its a fool that falls in love

I'm dreamin  
I'm waitin  
Inside my arms without you  
I can't live without you  
I want your hands by my side

**"That's it!" Beast Boy started clapping. "You were great! Just great! That song is great! That song and you are great together!"**

**Terra slowly walked off of the stage. "Thank...You..."**

**"Who's up now, Terra?" Cyborg asked.**

**"Um..." Terra looked at the last few people. "Raven."**

**"NO!" Raven screamed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**"No! I refuse!" Raven stood her ground.**

**Beast Boy was trying to push her onto the stage. "Please? It'll be fun."**

**"I said no."**

**"You would've been done by now."**

**"Nope." Raven shook her head.**

**"Everyone wants you to sing." Beast Boy urged.**

**"No."**

**"Please?"**

**"WHAT PART OF 'NO' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND??" Raven turned to a black raven.**

**Beast Boy backed down. "Um..."**

**"Come on, Raven. Everyone's getting a turn." Robin said.**

**"Who's side are you on?" Raven faced Robin.**

**"Apparently not yours." Cyborg replied.**

**Raven glared at him.**

**"I'll shut up now." Cyborg looked down at his feet.**

**"You know what?" Robin walked onto the stage. "I'll sing first, okay? Then will you sing?"**

**"No." Raven answered.**

**Robin sighed.**

**"Whatever, Robin," Beast Boy whispered to him. "We'll get her later. We have to keep the show going," he jumped off the stage and pointed to Cyborg to hit the play button. "Robin's singing first."**

**_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone sins  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold_**

**"You chose a song by the Beach Boys for me?" Robin asked.**

**"It's not Beach Boys! Man, your an idiot! Their the--" Cyborg got cut off by Beast Boy.**

**"Will you sing?" Beast Boy asked. "Raven is watching you."**

**"I'm not a baby, you know. He doesn't have to set an example for me." Raven glared at Beast Boy.**

**"I know." he answered quickly to avoid an argument.**

**_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_**

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

**"This song sounds like it would be sung by the Beach Boys." Robin continued.**

**"You need to get out more often, then, Buddy..." Cyborg replied.**

**Beast Boy shook his head. "I can't work like this..."**

**_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_**

When everything is wrong we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along

**"May I be next?" Starfire asked.**

**Beast Boy sat her down in her seat. "Only if Robin picks you. You'll get a turn. Don't worry. Now, sit up and shut down."**

**"...Excuse me?"**

**"I mean, sit down and shut up, whatever!"**

**_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_**

**_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_**

**_(Move along)  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along_**

**"Okay, Robbie, your done." Cyborg stated.**

**" 'Robbie?' " Robin echoed.**

**"It's called a nickname people! Come on!" Beast Boy pushed Robin off the stage. "Who's next?"**

**"I thought Raven was--" Robin pointed to Raven who looked like she about to bite his finger off.**

**"She'll go last! Who's next?" Beast Boy repeated.**

**Starfire jumped out of her seat with her hands in the air. "Me! Please pick on me!"**

**"Alright! Alright! Don't make your skirt fall down. Get up here." Beast Boy hopped off the stage.**

**Robin gave Beast Boy a weird look of jealous.**

**"Yay!" Starfire laughed and walked onto the stage. "May I begin?"**

**"One second...Patience..." Cyborg searched for the right song for her. "Okay, go."**

**_Do you think you love me... Ooo we!  
I THINK I LOVE YOU!_**

I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Then all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)

**"Oh! This song is simply glorious!" Starfire cheered.**

**"Yes it is. Now your supposed to sing the words, not read them in your head." Blackfire explained.**

**"Calm down, it's her first time." Robin argued.**

**"You should be singing this song to her..." Blackfire muttered.**

**Terra laughed.**

**_This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And did not go and shout it  
When you walked into the room ...  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)_**

I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

**"What's so funny?" Robin asked.**

**"Blackfire's right." Terra replied.**

**"She is not."**

**"Yes she is." **

**"Not to butt in or anything, but I agree with Terra." Slade stated.**

**"What do you know?" Robin folded his arms across his chest.**

**_Believe me  
You really don't have to worry  
I only want to make you happy  
And if you say  
Hey, go away, I will  
But I think better still  
I'd better stay around and love you  
Do you think I have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face  
Do you think you love me?_**

I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

**"Is this singing?" Starfire asked.**

**"How am I related to her?" Blackfire turned to Raven.**

**"You tell me." Raven replied.**

**"She's not used to Earth." Robin defended her.**

**"She's been on Earth longer than I have!" Blackfire argued.**

**_I don't know what I'm up against  
I don't know what it's all about  
I've go so much to think about  
Hey!I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way _**

I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

**"Okay, Star. That's it." Cyborg said.**

**"It is over?" Starfire asked.**

**"Yeah. Who do you want to be next?" Cyborg responded.**

**"May I sing another one?" Starfire replied.**

**"You will soon. Who's next?" Beast Boy asked.**

**" 'You will soon?' " Raven repeated. "How come Starfire gets to sing two songs?"**

**"I don't know," Robin replied. "But why do you care? I thought you hated this whole thing."**

**"I do. But I think Beast Boy is lying to Starfire." Raven said.**

**"Your not making any sense at all." Robin said honestly.**

**"Can I be next?" Cyborg mouthed to Starfire.**

**"Sure. Cyborg will be next." Starfire pointed to Cyborg as he started dancing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**"Cyborg?" Beast Boy asked.**

**"Yeah. Can't I go?" Cyborg replied.**

**"Your the music person, though." Beast Boy argued.**

**"Who cares? You can fill in for me while I'm up on stage." Cyborg suggusted.**

**"I don't know how to work it, though..."**

**"Come here and I'll show you," Cyborg stepped down and brought Beast Boy to the karaoke machine. "Do you see this huge list of songs?"**

**"Yeah." Beast Boy started getting impatient.**

**"Just go through all of these and pick one for me to sing. Then you press this button called 'Play' when I'm ready to sing. Then when the song is over you press another familiar button called 'Stop.' Then the karaoke machine will stop until I come back to choose Raven's song. Got it?"**

**"I'm not singing." Raven blurted.**

**Beast Boy glanced at Raven then turned back to Cyborg. "I know, I know...Get up on the stage."**

**"Yes!" Cyborg jumped onto the stage. "Okay, I'm ready!"**

**"Wait...I have to pick you a song first." Beast Boy searched ont he screen.**

**"Just pick something random," Cyborg stated. "That's what I did for Slade and a few other people."**

**"Oh, thanks! So I got stuck with this rap song for nothing!" Slade complained.**

**"It wasn't rap!" Cyborg snapped. "God, you and Robin have no idea what music is, do you guys?"**

**"How did I get into this?" Robin asked.**

**"Move Along is by the Beach Boys?" Cyborg asked.**

**"That's right, isn't it?"**

**"No."**

**"Oh..."**

**"Okay, Cy, are you ready now?" Beast Boy asked.**

**"I've been ready," Cyborg replied. "I've been waiting for you."**

**"Okay, well here you go." Beast Boy hit the play button.**

**_Hey I've been watching you  
Every little thing you do  
Every time I see you dance  
In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast  
I've tried to page you twice  
But I see you roll your eyes  
Wish I could make it real  
But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal  
'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin'to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_**

**"This is by the Beach Boys!" Robin smiled.**

**"No!" Terra and Raven yelled.**

**Robin sunk in his chair.**

**"Tell me, what are the Beach Boys?" Starfire asked.**

**"You mean who are the Beach Boys?" Blackfire rolled her eyes.**

**_(Hey Juliet)  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_**

Girl you got me on my knees  
Beggin' please, baby please  
Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying  
Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way  
Too far to turn around  
So I'm gonna stand my ground  
Gimme just a little bit of hope  
With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance

**"Oh. Then who are the Beach Boys?" Starfire asked once again.**

**"Guys, can you be quiet?" Slade asked.**

**"Why?" Terra responded.**

**"I'm trying to listen." Slade answered.**

**"...Wow..."**

**_'Cause I know you really want me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me_**

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

**"Wait, I this isn't by the Beach Boys, then who is this song by?" Robin asked.**

**"Why are you so obsessed with the Beach Boys?" Raven asked. "None of these songs are by the Beach Boys!"**

**_I know you really wan't me  
I hear your friends talk about me  
So why you tryin' to do without me  
When you got me  
Where you want me  
You don't have to say forever  
For us to hang together  
So hear me when I say  
Hey Juliet_**

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just wan't you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

Hey Juliet  
I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet

**"WHOA!" Cyborg screamed. "That was a blast! Let me do it one more time!"**

**"No, it's Raven's turn," Beast Boy said. "You should go back to the karaoke machine. I think something blew up back there."**

**Cyborg shook his head. "Idiot..."**

**Beast Boy walked over to Raven. "Come on, Raven. Everyone has sung. It's your turn."**

**"I told you once, I told you twice, and I'll keep telling you as long as you can stand it...I'm not singing and that is finale!"**

**A few minutes later...**

**"Okay, are you ready, Raven?" Cyborg asked.**

**Raven stood on the stage glaring at Beast Boy. "Do you think I'm ready?" she shot back.**

**"Okay, One...Two...Go!" Cyborg was about to hit the play button.**

**"No, no, no!" Slade jumped up.**

**"What's wrong now?" Beast Boy asked.**

**"It's one...Two...Three go! Not one...Two...Go." Slade complained.**

**"Who cares?" Terra pulled him down in his seat.**

**"I care! It didn't sound right." Slade stood up again.**

**"Well, no one else cares! Sit down!" Blackfire roared and yanked him down in his seat again.**

**Slade looked in her fiery eyes. "Okay, never mind, carry on..."**

**"Okay, then..." Cyborg decided to stay out of it and hit th play button.**

**"I'll kill you..." Raven swore.**

_**If there's a word of kindness from you **_

_**I've never heard it**_

_**Nobody else but me**_

_**It's been around this lousy day until it's perfect**_

_**Just you wait and see **_

_**Whoa, whoa-oh, I'm gonna break through**_

_**I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do**_

_**Whoa, whoa-oh, with or without you**_

_**I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do**_

_**La la la la la, la la la la la**_

_**Don't bother me I'm too busy havin' fun**_

_**La la la la la, la la la la la**_

_**Don't bother me, I'm too busy**_

**"Raven, please sing," Beast Boy begged. "You have a lovely singing voice. I know you do."**

**"How do you know?" Raven shot back.**

**"...I don't..."**

_**If there's a key to this hidden door**_

_**I'm gonna find it**_

_**And no one can keep me out of the sun**_

_**And when the wind starts to come I'll never mind it**_

_**There was never a doubt**_

_**Cause I have the power to change **_

_**my life one day at a time**_

_**Hour by hour**_

_**I'll be fine I'll be alright**_

_**Whoa, whoa-oh, I'm gonna break through**_

_**I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do**_

_**Whoa, whoa-oh, with or without you**_

_**I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do**_

_**La la la la la, la la la la la**_

_**Don't bother me I'm too busy havin' fun**_

_**La la la la la, la la la la la**_

_**Don't bother me, I'm too busy**_

**"Can you at least read the words out loud?" Cyborg asked.**

**Raven glared at him. "If I were you, I'd shut up by now."**

**"Um, if you want something or someone to kill, BB will be more than happy to give up his life." Cyborg smiled.**

**"Thanks, Cy..." Beast Boy shook his head.**

_**Cause I have the power to change **_

_**my life one day at a time**_

_**And hour by hour**_

_**I'll be fine I'll be alright**_

_**Whoa, whoa-oh, I'm gonna break through**_

_**I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do**_

_**Whoa, whoa-oh, with or without you**_

_**I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do**_

_**La la la la la, la la la la la**_

_**Don't bother me I'm too busy havin' fun**_

_**La la la la la, la la la la la**_

_**Don't bother me, I'm too busy**_

**"Is it over?" Raven asked.**

**"Why do you care? Your not even doing anything." Slade commented.**

**"Blackfire, will you please shut him up for me?" Raven turned to Blackfire.**

**"Sure." Blackfire was about to put her hands on him.**

**Slade braced himself. "No thanks. I think I can shut myself up from now on. But thanks, anyway."**

_**If there's a word of kindness from you **_

_**I've never heard it**_

_**Nobody else but me**_

_**It's been around this lousy day until it's perfect**_

_**Just you wait and see **_

_**Whoa, whoa-oh, I'm gonna break through**_

_**I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do**_

_**Whoa, whoa-oh, with or without you**_

_**I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do**_

_**La la la la la, la la la la la**_

_**Don't bother me I'm too busy havin' fun**_

_**La la la la la, la la la la la**_

_**Don't bother me, I'm too busy**_

_**Whoa, whoa-oh, I'm gonna break through**_

_**I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do**_

_**Whoa, whoa-oh, with or without you**_

_**I'm gonna have some fun, that's what I'm gonna do**_

_**La la la la la, la la la la la**_

_**Don't bother me I'm too busy havin' fun**_

_**La la la la la, la la la la la**_

_**Don't bother me, I'm too busy**_

**"Now it's over, right?" Raven got off the stage.**

**"Even if it wasn't it would be over for you anyway. But yeah, it's over." Cyborg turned off the karaoke machine.**

**"The whole karaoke night is over?" Starfire asked.**

**"Yep." Robin replied.**

**"Really? But why?" Starfire was depressed that she wasn't going to be able to sing anymore.**

**"No." Beast Boy said.**

**"What do you mean no?" Raven became cautious.**

**"No, the karaoke night isn't over, yet." Beast Boy stated.**

**"What? But everyone sang already. Who's left?" Terra asked.**

**"Everyone. We're gonna do duets now," Beast Boy smiled. "Cyborg, turn on the karaoke machine again. Raven, since you were the last one to sing, you can get your duet over with and get back up on the stage. Pick your partner."**

**Raven glared at Beast Boy. "Just to make you all get off of my back, I'll do your stupid duet. But if you think that I'm going to sing in it, your all wrong." Raven walked back up on the stage.**

**"Who's your partner?" Beast Boy completly ignored everyhting she had just said.**

**"I don't care..." Raven rubbed her temples.**

**"Cyborg, you can be her partner," Beast Boy pushed him onto the stage and went to the karaoke machine. "I hate this thing and your going to have to sing again sooner or later and I'll deal with this machine now to get it over with." Beast Boy started to pick a song.**

**"Hi, Raven." Cyborg smiled as he walked up ont he stage.**

**"Shut up or I'll punch you." Raven sat down in the air.**

**"Okay, I have the perfect song for you two!" Beast Boy smiled.**

**"In other words, it's a stupid song to make fun of them." Robin whispered to Starfire.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Songs/Credit**

**Robin--Move Along By: All-American Rejects**

**Beast Boy--I've Got The Music In Me By: Jump 5**

**Cyborg--Juliet By: LMNT**

**Raven--Breakthrough By: Hope 7**

**Starfire--I Think I Love You By: Kaci**

**Terra--Fool By: Cherie**

**Blackfire-- If I had It My Way By: Emma Roberts**

**Slade--Move It Like This By: Baha Men**

**Author's Note: The sequal, Karaoke Night 6: Duets, will be put up shortly. Hoped you liked this story and please R&R!**


End file.
